This disclosure generally relates to a lighted indicator for a vehicle instrument cluster. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a plurality of cantilevered light guides that extend from a vehicle instrument cluster for communicating a vehicle operating parameter.
Vehicles include instrument clusters and gauges for communicating desired operating parameters such as vehicle speed, engine rpm and direction indicators. Many different methods and devices are known for communicating this information. Each method and device provides not only the function of communicating operating information to a driver, but also form and contribute to the style and aesthetic appearance of a vehicle interior. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop new and unique devices and methods for communicating and representing vehicle operating information to contribute to a desired appearance.